


i'll surely wait for you

by whimsicott



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicott/pseuds/whimsicott
Summary: Nagisa/Hiyori/Nagisa drabbles and maybe longer one shots later because I love them





	1. enough to go by

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been writing a lot of drabbles this month and a lot of it is Nagisa and Hiyori so here we go again. I don't know if it'll ever go up in rating. Probably one day.

Nagisa wondered if Hiyori could taste the dirt and dust of another nation as they kissed for the first time in months. He wondered if Hiyori could taste the salt that remained on his lips when rough sea winds chipped away particles of him he had now forgotten but might have been important a long time ago. He wondered if what remained of him after all that was able to reciprocate Hiyori's warmth, if he remembered how to kiss and how to say _I miss you_ , _thank you_ , _how had you been?_ in gestures than in clumsily strung together words he no longer felt he had a grasp on.

He wondered if it was alright to sink into this warmth. To drown himself in that feeling that was old and familiar which ironically clung to Hiyori considering Hiyori's hatred for everything old and bland. To be in love with the same smile he had seen when he had last seen it, to believe that it was the same person in front of him as they part, despite the new uniform on him. 

"Let's work hard together again," Hiyori said softly, the same words like he had over the phone to get Nagisa to come back.

Like it was a promise that validate Nagisa's every fear and desires and wish.

As it was all the words that was needed for him to remain.


	2. of affection

This was the only way Nagisa can show love, or at least, the closest thing he knows to it. The four letter words spelt a concept that he did not understand, an emotion wasn't sure could live in him instead of simply as a sort of myth off the past much like the rocks and relics that fascinated him so deeply.

This was the only way Nagisa can show love, in kisses that he wasn't satisfied with in their imperfection, in touches that felt too frantic and rushed to be like the so called _embrace_ he's read about in books and poetry.

This was the only way Nagisa can feel love, or what he reasoned might be it. From the way Hiyori took all of him, no matter how imperfect. From the way Hiyori whispered his name, like it was the correct word for the synchronised beats that beat in their chest.


	3. your temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Related shorts with the theme of 'body temperature', written while listening this [song](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ypj3aWxvF8g)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Nee and Nari for proofreading!

one //

 _Cold_ was Hiyori's first impression of Nagisa. The long, silver hair that draped around the other boy's body looked like it was a veil made of ice. Even tied back, the strands fell in a way that looked like they were meant to conceal him, like looking at him was a privilege for the select few.

Hiyori pushed his book tightly to his chest. He had chosen an illustrated selection of western fairytales, the letters of the book all in simple hiragana as he had been informed in advanced it should be. 

He took measured steps towards the boy who sat quiet and still. Unblinking and with breaths so measured and precise that it seemed like they were produced by clockwork gears inside a doll instead of the lung of a person. The boy's glance did not move to meet him even as he drew close, staring blankly ahead but registering nothing.

Hiyori pulled his lips into a smile. He had chosen the friendliest and brightest he had, the one he had been informed in advanced, would have no effect on the other boy whatsoever. 

He crouched down on his knees so his eyes would be below the other boy's. Book to his chest, smile pulled on his lips. The most cheerful voice he could manage readied on the tip of his tongue as he spoke;

"I'm Tomoe Hiyori,"

Hiyori extended his right hand towards the other boy, open palm.

It was only then did the other boy's eyes glazed down upon him. It was the first time Hiyori saw him move, at all. A little tilt of the neck, eyes the colour of sunset meeting his. What a warm colour for such cold eyes. 

_Nagisa's_ movements were precise and practised. A certain clumsiness to it that made them feel like he was memorising gestures he did not understand. But still, he took Hiyori's hand.

 _Ah_ , Hiyori thought as their hands met. As their hands gripped unto each other's like it was the only thing keeping them there. As Hiyori's eyes widened even as it locked into Nagisa's 

_Ah, what warm hands for such a cold form._

The boy in front of him was a person. This, he had not been informed in advanced. 

 

 

two //

He responded to the word _Hiyori_ like it did not mean 'weather'. Like it wasn't a three-syllable word that belonged on the lips of many and written callously by the pens of more in its perfect strokes. 

He responded to the word like it was a name that belonged to him. He responded to it like it was a warm hand extended out to him during the days his body felt, for the first time, what it was like to be cold, existing between one existence that he had always taken as it had been and will always be, to another which everyone said that a _boy_ should have.

He responded to the word Hiyori, during those days when they were apart, like he could look up to see _him_ , book pushed close against his chest, smile pulled into the brightest smile he could manage.

He responded to Hiyori like the name was the definition of warmth that belonged only to him.

 

 

three //

Their separation felt brief enough to be a dream, yet long enough to be a nightmare. Brief enough, as they reunited much sooner than they expected, in a practice room reserved under the name _fine_. Long enough, as not a day had passed since Hiyori thought of the boy who looked like he was made of ice but felt like he was crafted in flames.

He pushed his book bag tightly to his chest as he opened the door and he saw Nagisa's silvery white hair, the veil of ice that framed his figure just as it did the first time they met. He pulled his lips into a smile as Nagisa turned around and their eyes met again.

There was a warmth in Nagisa's expression this time. A smile of his own, one that transferred that temperature to every cell in Hiyori's body.

 

 

four //

When he held Hiyori's hand again, for the first time in years, he realised that time had indeed passed between them. Time when Hiyori had grown bigger and so did he without being by each other's side. Time they had spent getting used to their strange new voices and their new bodies, the longer limbs that did not move perfectly at first, the larger hands that felt disproportionate against each other's when it used to fit like a hook to an eye.

When he held Hiyori's hand again, for the second time after that, he realised that nothing had changed. The warmth of Hiyori's hand matched enveloped his in the way that he had remembered from the first time they met and all the spent together after that.

He sunk himself into the familiar temperature welcoming him home.

He sunk himself into the new sensation welcoming him anew.


End file.
